Acid Trap Hole
のたまった とし | romaji_name = Ryūsan no Tamatta Otoshiana | trans_name = Sulfuric-Acid-Filled Pitfall | image = AcidTrapHole-MIL1-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 41356845 | effect_types = Effect | lore = Target 1 face-down Defense Position monster on the field; flip it face-up, then destroy it if its DEF is 2000 or less, or return it face-down if its DEF is more than 2000. | fr_lore = Ciblez 1 monstre en Position de Défense face verso sur le Terrain ; retournez-le face recto, puis détruisez-le si sa DEF est inférieure ou égale à 2000, ou retournez-le face verso si sa DEF est supérieure à 2000. | de_lore = Wähle 1 Monster in verdeckter Verteidigungsposition auf dem Spielfeld; decke es auf und dann zerstöre es, falls es 2000 oder weniger DEF hat, oder lege es verdeckt zurück, falls es mehr als 2000 DEF hat. | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro coperto in Posizione di Difesa sul Terreno; scoprilo, poi distruggilo se il suo DEF è di 2000 o inferiore, oppure rimettilo coperto se il suo DEF è superiore a 2000. | lore = Target 1 face-down Defense Position monster on the field; flip it face-up, then destroy it if its DEF is 2000 or less, or return it face-down if its DEF is more than 2000. | pt_lore = Escolha 1 monstro em Posição de Defesa com a face para baixo no campo; vire-o com a face para cima e, depois, destrua-o se sua DEF for 2000 ou menos, ou coloque-o com a face para baixo se sua DEF for mais de 2000. | es_lore = Selecciona 1 monstruo boca abajo en Posición de Defensa en el Campo; voltéalo boca arriba, y después destrúyelo si su DEF es 2000 o menos, o devuélvelo boca abajo si su DEF es 2000 o más. | ja_lore = ①：フィールドの裏側守備表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを表側守備表示にし、守備力が２０００以下の場合は破壊する。守備力が２０００より高い場合は裏側守備表示に戻す。 | tsc_lore = A trap card that is deadly to any monster that attacks it. If the monster's ATK is 3,000 or less, the trap wipes it out. | rod_lore = A trap card that is deadly to any monster that attacks it. If the monster's ATK is 3,000 or less, the trap wipes it out. | wc6_lore = Flip 1 face-down Defense Position monster face-up. If the monster's DEF is 2000 points or less, the monster is destroyed. If the DEF is more than 2000 points, return the monster to its face-down Defense Position. | eds_lore = Flip 1 face-down Defense Position monster face-up. If the monster's DEF is 2000 points or less, the monster is destroyed. If the DEF is more than 2000 points, return the monster to its face-down Defense Position. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) | gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) All Traps (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (16th February 2008) White Light Ruler (Super Rare) | dm2_number = 685 | tsc_dc = 10 | rod_dc = 70 | tsc_number = 685 | rod_number = 685 | archseries = Trap Hole (archetype) | action = * Flips monsters face-up * Flips monsters face-down | m/s/t = * Destroys face-down Monster Cards * Destroys Defense Position Monster Cards | database_id = 4691 | wc6_dp = 4160 }}